Desafíos
by Lanier
Summary: Slytherin. Su especialidad era controlar los sentimientos ..O no.. RRxSS Bonus Siempre igual. Estoy harto de sentirme solo, así que, por favor, acompáñame para siempre. HPxRW
1. Incitación

**Dedicado a Derrewyn. **¡Derrewyn, tronca, espero que te guste xD! Es el primero de esta pareja que hago y no está muy bien pero por algo se empieza...

**

* * *

**

**Desafíos**

_Incitación¿Acaso está prohibido?_

* * *

**Capítulo primero**

** Incitación**

Eran las once y media justamente de un sábado, un aburrido sábado en el que a Severus le tocaba corregir unos molestos y sin sustancia trabajos de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Vaya, qué bien sonaba. Nunca podría cansarse de repetirlo en la mente... ÉL corrigiendo unos molestos-y-sin-sustancia trabajos de DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS. Con cierta mueca burlona en su rostro que nadie podía ver iba agregando a cada portada la nota. Lo máximo había sido un B (y en contra de su voluntad) para variar a causa de Hermione Granger. Esa sabelotodo...

Un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos maléficos de cómo podría poner un enorme F a Potter sin que pareciera intencionadamente (el chico tampoco lo había hecho tan mal, sin duda alguna cierta tick nervioso sangre sucia ticktick tenía algo que ver)

La conexión con su parte perversa se fue al garete cuando aquél molesto sonido volvió a taladrar la puerta resonando en cada rincón de su enorme despacho (había decidido seguir conservando su viejo despacho, era mucho más frío, negro, oscuro y en una única palabra: _Acogedor_. Que el otro)

"Adelante" masculló preparándose para fruncir el ceño nada más saber quién era el que iba a molestarle a esas horas a su queridísimo santuario.

"¿Me permite, profesor?" susurró la tímida voz de Granger, que únicamente había asomado la cabeza. Snape tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no hacer rodar sus ojos ¡Fantástico! La sabelotodo insufrible viniendo en el preciso instante en el que estaba corrigiendo los trabajos de Gryffindor¡Ah¿Era él o algo era _realmente_ evidente aquí?

"Sí, claro. Puedes pasar" dijo, moviendo una mano mientras se intentaba concentrar en buscar alguna falta de ortografía. No se dio cuenta del silencio de su alumna hasta que fue demasiado evidente

"Señorita Granger, habla de una vez" dijo, empezando a moverse lentamente para en un momento dado finalizar su vista acribillando sus ojos en los de esa muchacha con una ceja alzada. Lo había estado practicando. Conseguía siempre poner nervioso al pobre infeliz que estuviese a su lado "¿o es que acaso estás esperando una invitación escri...?" Los ojos del profesor se abrieron, y se abrieron. Y se seguirían abriendo su no hubiese un punto razonable de hasta cuanto se pueden abrir un par de ojos humanos.

¿Acaso ver a Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts con las mejillas sonrojadas, una mini falda (más bien cinturón) pequeñísimo y la camisa desabrochada hasta el tercer botón (¿Y esa ropa muggle¡En Hogwarts hay contrabando!) , de pie en tu propio despacho es algo normal? Severus fue incapaz de cambiar su cara de estupidez completa. No, no era normal

"Profesor, es que no puedo dormir" dijo aquella castaña de cabello largo y sedoso (¡Un momento¿Desde cuándo Granger tenía el pelo _lacio_?) poniendo la cara más seductora que Severus había visto en toda su vida. Hermione se acercó un poco más hasta él, le acercó la boca a la oreja y con un suave murmullo haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento dijo "No dejo de pensar en usted" acto seguido...

...Severus se despertó en su cama irguiéndose como acto reflejo, estaba con su acostumbrado pijama negro cuervo. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos estaban dilatados con las pupilas contraídas por aquel ¿sueño¿pesadilla¡La mente humana era realmente terrible! Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Granger no iba a salir del armario haciendo un strictis fue capaz de relajar los músculos del cuello y espalda, pero entonces ¡Oh, maldita sea! Sintió algo ahí _abajo_ que normalmente no le pasaba (hey, tampoco te confundas, únicamente es que él no era uno de esos hombres que se dejaba excitar con facilidad) Mierda... ¡Ni en broma iba a utilizar _aquellos_ métodos¡Eso por encima de su cadáver...!

"Arg... voto por la ducha de agua fría" se dijo entre dientes levantándose con pesadez.

Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0OoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0OoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo 

"Señorita Granger, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por incitar a un profesor"

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que llegó a contestar Hermione antes de que Severus se marchase como una exhalación.

Fin-

* * *

_xDDDD Para quien no lo haya entendido esto entre líneas quiere decir (¡Mierda¡Hermione NO tiene el pelo bonito¡Y la ropa muggle NO se usa en Hogwarts, jodeeeer!) y también quiero aclarar que todo eso de verdad que ha sido un sueño, así que no os penséis cosas raras de Hermione xD_

_Aprovecho para decir lo de las notas... es que me apetecía ponerlo por letras :3U No me acuerdo cómo se ponían en los libros, juas. Me los tengo que releer... xD:_

U- 0

F- suspenso muy bajo

E- suspenso

D- Aprobado (un 5 raspado, vamos)

C- Bien

B- Notable

A- Excelente

A + - Un 10

_¿Os ha gustado¿Sí¿No?_

_Bueno, si queréis que haga más simplemente me dais un reto (por eso el título) y ya está, que no os voy a comer. Eso sí, quizás tarde un poco demasiado pero a parte de eso..._

_¡Arigato! (Gracias en japonés)_

_De:_

_Lanier-Sama_

_PD: Reviews, porfa (ya sé que me repito más que el ajo :3)_


	2. Una para todos, todos para una

**Dedicado a Mira Black-Lupin**espero que te guste el resultado. Lo hice nada más leer tu review, lo que pasa es que no he podido actualizar antes. Yo creo que me ha salido muy raro, pero bueno xD.

**Aclaraciones**: "Texto ejémplico" Significa (osease las comillas) un diálogo. Pero, además de eso ahora "_Texto ejémplico_" es una conversación que se recuerda. Por cierto, me acabo de inventar la palabra _ejémplico_ xD.

**Desafíos**

Una para todos, todos para una¡Hey¿Por qué Demonios me tengo que compartir? SS, RL, SB/HG

* * *

**Capítulo segundo**

**Una para todos, todos para una.**

Hermione Granger estaba caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts completamente desesperada... ¿Cómo había sido capaz de meterse en aquel lío...?

"_Nos vemos el sábado en Florean Fostescue" _le había dicho Remus con una se sus agradables sonrisas que conseguían derretir a la Gryffindor_ "¡Que no se te olvide!" _le apremió, Hermione simplemente había asentido con la cabeza antes de que el licántropo se marchase. De hecho, únicamente eso no era un problema, claro que no lo era. Pero, para poder entender la gravedad del asunto tenemos que adentrarnos en otro recuerdo de Granger.

"_Entonces en la casa de los gritos¿no, nena?" _comentó Sirius besando su cuello_. "El sábado, no te olvides pequeña" _aclaró con un guiño.

Ahí, estaba... sin embargo... uh... no terminaba ahí, no señor...

"_Hermione" _ella jamás pudo imaginar que su nombre pudiese sonar tan bien con la voz serena de su profesor antiguo de pociones (¿y eso de DÓNDE acababa de salir?)_ "podríamos quedar este sábado en el caldero chorreante_" le comentó sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente _"No me falles"_

Sí, sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Los posibles lectores estarán pensando algo así como que Hermione se lo merece, se merece estar en un problema y todo eso, ah. Lo que no sabéis es que el asunto se agrava.

La cosa es que el viernes, un día antes de sus citas Hermione bajó de su pequeña y bonita nube de colorines para darse cuenta de algo: No sabía la hora a la que había quedado con cada uno de ellos. Así pues, uno por uno se la fue preguntando intentando no parecer muy alterada. Vale, que iba a quedar con tres hombres el mismo día pero eso no significaba que fuese a horas parecidas. Ah¡Ella no podía tener tan mala suerte!

"_A las cinco y media" _aclaró Remus ofreciéndole un trozo de chocolate con una tierna expresión en su rostro agradable. Hermione aceptó gustosamente la golosina antes de besar con doble dulzura al licántropo. ¡Claro¡Por la tarde! Hermione sonrió cuando lo pensó, conociendo tal y como conocía a sus ligues Severus le diría por la mañana, cuando había menos gente y Sirius por... la noche (no pudo evitar sonrojarse).

"_A las cinco y media_" le dijo el Black abrazándola por la espalda y el rostro ligeramente enterrado en su abundante cabellera castaña. Hermione dio un respingo cuando conectó la información. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

"_Eh... ¿y no podría ser un más tarde?" _Sirius la miró por un momento completamente serio, para después decir con una sonrisa pícara.

"_Vamos, Hermione ¿No te apetece estar con migo una romántica tarde entera? Si vamos tan rápido no llegaremos a nada, mujer_" Hermione decidió que lo más inteligente sería quedarse callada, Sirius no era un estúpido y podría sospechar algo (si es que ya no lo sospechaba).

"_A las cinco y media" _repitió sin saberlo Severus a su alumna con derecho a roce sonriéndole de una forma tan agradable que estaba segura de que pocos más eran los que le habían visto con esa expresión en su rostro.

Claro, Hermione no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que sus citas fueran a horas parecidas ¡Tenía aún más mala suerte!¡Tanto como para que fuesen a la misma maldita hora¿Y ahora qué demonios iba ha hacer? Se había metido en un buen lío... eso sin duda alguna. ¡Ah! Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una forma de escapar¡Claro¡Por ALGO ella era la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts! Haría como si estuviese enferma, y si era necesario incluso intentaría ponerse enferma de verdad para no levantar sospechas y así no acudir a los encuentros.

He aquí toda la explicación de por qué Hermione Granger estaba a las una menos cuarto de la noche dando un paseo de dos horas cerca del lago; sin túnica, ni guantes, ni bufanda, ni nada; cosa que, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno enero se podía considerar casi un suicidio. En un desesperado arranque para estar completamente segura de que estaría constipada metió los pies en el congelado lago, pero no pudo aguantar más de cinco segundos (más que por falta de ganas, fue porque había visto al calamar gigante que habitaba allí moverse demasiado para su gusto). Así pues, sin si quiera volverse a poner los calcetines Hermione se encaminó hasta Hogwarts pensando que si ahora mismo ella no era una granja de virus, su nombre no era Hermione Granger, y lo tendría que cambiar por el de Madonna (hum, tampoco sonaba tan mal...)

Ah, sin embargo, mis queridos lectores en esa historia no veremos un cambio de nombre, pues la mañana del sábado, Hermione...

"¡¡¡¡ATTTTCHIISSSSS!!! snif SNIFFFFF "

"Ostras, Hermione¿qué demonios has hecho anoche para pillar este constipado?" preguntó Ginny Weasley, que estaba sentada en la cama de su amiga en su habitación ya que Harry y Ron estaban muy preocupados por su amiga, y como (esto se os olvida muy a menudo...) eran chicos no podían entrar en el cuarto femenino.

"Kdeo... que algo tiede que ved... ay... sniff el helao de limón y hielo que ... sniffffff me tomé"

"Dioses..." contestó simplemente la pelirroja, aunque en su cara se podía ver claramente que estaba pensando que Hermione cada día estaba más loca. "Bueno" De repente Ginny se levantó de la cama "Yo mejor me voy ya, no quiero resfriarme también. A la hora de la comida te traeré un plato de sopa caliente"

"Gdacias, Gdinny..."

"De nada" contestó con una mueca preocupada antes de marcharse. En el mismo instante que su amiga cerró la puerta Hermione se puso aún más cómoda, con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios ¡Sí¡Lo había conseguido! Era verdad que este plan era un tanto cobarde pero a Hermione no le gustaban los problemas, y, además; si iba a alguna cita a fuerza tendría que ser una sola, y no le parecía justo. Si no había para dos tampoco para tres, eso era lo que se decía. Ella no tenía ninguna predilección por alguno de ellos, esa era una de las causas por las que estaba en ese complicado, y, hasta cierto punto, peligroso tripe juego.

La noche anterior, antes de acostarse cogió a Hedwig sin permiso (la lechuza estaba dando vueltas por la sala común ya que esa noche había habido una celebración por un partido ganado y las cosas se habían desmantelado _un poco_) y una tras otra envió las notas idénticas a tres hombres tan diferentes como lo eran Black, Lupin y Snape.

Estaba ella tan ricamente adormilada después de que se fuese Ginny cuando sintió un retumbo en la puerta.

"Adelantde..." indicó con voz ahogada antes de que le diese un feroz ataque de tos. Sintió cómo se le escurría sudor helado por la espalda al ver un perro negro con un ramo de flores en la boca entrar pachorramente. Sin duda él era... el perro se convirtió sin previo aviso en Sirius Black, que sostenía el ramo de flores ahora en una mano, con la otra le saludaba alegremente.

"Hola, nena" dijo, con una voz enérgica acercándose a la cama de Hermione, ella se irguió.

"¡Sirius¿Qué... haces aquí...?" comentó visiblemente nerviosa. El hombre le ofreció las flores con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su boca.

"Nada, simplemente que no puedo vivir sin ti" Y acto seguido se agachó para besarla, sintió sorpresa al notar las manos de Hermione en su pecho, indicando un claro "_No_" Hermione no dejaba de pensar en aquello de que sin no había para dos tampoco para uno. ¡era injusto! (pues tú últimamente has sido bastante injusta, guapa) oh, mierda. ¡¡Cállate!!. Sirius le miró inquisitivamente.

"Te puededs constipar, Sirius. Y eso no estadía bien" Él sonrió complacido. Hermione se preguntaba irritada por qué no habían hecho que el mecanismo de las escaleras se activase también con los perros.

"Bueno, intentaré contenerme, pero no vas a poder conseguir que me vaya" se sentó en su cama para abrazarla por los hombros. "Y pensar que tenía un montón de planes _interesantes_ para esta tarde y noche... menudo chasco. Pero no importa, pequeña. Me voy a quedar aquí para hacerte compañía" Hermione no se sentía capaz de echarle. Vaya... ¿por qué tenían que hacer que se sintiese tan culpable...¡Ella sólo estaba aguantando las tres relaciones para encontrar la señal que le indicase cual de ellos era el hombre de su vida!

Estuvieron cerca de quince minutos charlando sobre cosas triviales cuando la ventana se abrió como si una ráfaga de viento enfurecido la hubiese golpeado. La castaña empalideció cuando se asomó el rostro sonriente de Remus Lupin que subía por la ventana con algunas dificultades porque en la mano izquierda llevaba una caja de bombones.

"Hermione, no me importa que estés enferma, yo me voy a quedar aquí y..." el licántropo sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza al ver a su mejor amigo abrazando a Hermione y ésta entre las manos un ramo de flores de esas que el Black siempre usaba para regalar a sus conquistas.

Granger sólo fue capaz de empezar a mover sus manos mientras balbuceaba algo parecido a: _Yo... esto... Remus... yo... er... Sirius..._

Pero no tuvo tiempo para tranquilizarse y explicar la situación pues un Severus muy contento subía las escaleras (la puerta estaba abierta) con una planta de aquellas tan raras que le gustaban a su alumna, diciendo:

"Hermione, te traigo una Hymineus Lynux, me ha costado lo suyo encon..." La maceta se le cayó de las manos y la cara se le descompuso al ver la escena.

Los tres hombres miraron a la chica con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados (Lupin había conseguido por fin entrar).

"¿Qué diablos pasa, Hermione?"

"¿Qué cojones pasa, Hermione?"

"¿Qué mierda pasa, Hermione?"

Gritaron al unísono obviamente enfadados y decepcionados a la vez.

"Yo..." Granger casi parecía haber encogido "es que... soy fan de las ofertas tres por uno" fue lo único que atinó a contestar, únicamente consiguiendo que los tres levantaran una ceja.

_Creo que la adolescencia ha quemado mis pobres neuronas_ se dijo Hermione, encogiéndose ahora de hombros.

Fin-

* * *

_Juaaasss, Vale, ya sé que está fatal pero no sé... es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido xDDD pero por lo menos espero que, en serio, le haya gustado a Mira Black-Lupin que ha sido la que me lo ha pedido. Y también espero haber animado a alguien más para pedirme algún reto._

_Se aceptan Reviews._

_Se aceptan Retos._

_Se aceptan ánimos._

_Se aceptan bombones._

_Se aceptan Remus bailando desnudos con chocolate por encima._

_Pero... las primeras dos cosas (y la última xDDDDD) son O-BLI-GA-TO-RI-AS _

_Arigato!_

_De:_

_Lanier-Sama_

_PD: Preferiblemente retos de parejas raras (tipo Peeves/Firenze (bueno... tampoco TAN raras :3U))_


	3. Normas

**Dedicado a Derrewyn **(¿¡OTRA VEZ?!) Po zi, otra vez, hala xD. Como es una enchufada pos puede repetir (como los Danao), aunque la verdad es que ella no me pidió la primera, yo se la había prometido como regalo de navidad del año pasado (sin comentarios xDDD).

Joer, tronca, me has fastidia pero bien, teniendo en cuenta que SABES que no me he leído el sexto libro y tal... además de que los otros hace años mil que no los leo... voy a quedar como una paleta, seguramente se va a notar un montón que no me he leído el sexto, pero en fin... Además la parejita se las trae, ni si quiera sé muy bien como reacciona Tonks en el 6º por la muerte de este pavo... aish... Pero que por intentar no quede.

¡Aquí está mi primer Tonks/Sirius!

* * *

**Desafíos**

_Normas ¿Por qué le gustaría tanto romperlas?_

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**Normas**

Sirius Black siempre fue un muchacho normal, uno de aquellos chicos que después de todo le gustaba la rebeldía, para su familia era algo parecido a la mayor vergüenza hecha persona que habían tenido en siglos. Los Black, una familia totalmente pura, que daba magos excelentes nunca habían tenido un solo muggle o squib en su árbol genealógico, y menos aún alguien de la familia que se juntase con sangre sucias o chusma del estilo. Sin embargo, Sirius, quizás por llevar la contraria a todo aquello, había terminado en Gryffindor, acompañado de un Potter, el cual pasaba; después de todo ellos, aunque su sangre no era tan pura tenían generaciones de únicamente magos. Pero (Aquí se complicaba) también iba pegado todo el tía a un tal Pettigrew, un estúpido anormal de sangre media, y lo peor de todo: Un licántropo sangre sucia.

Los cabezas de la familia no podían aguantar tal panorama, y si no le habían desheredado era porque él, Sirius Black, era entre otra cosas, era uno de los dos únicos heredero hombres que tenían, por lo tanto, si le decían adiós muy buenas el apellido tenía muchas posibilidades de perderse para siempre, ya que su hermano, aunque fuese miles de veces mejor que él era demasiado atrevido, y un accidente que provocase su muerte no sería tan raro.

Pese a eso, decididamente Sirius Black era una molestia.

En Hogwarts no hacía otra cosa además de meterse en problemas, estar todo el día descubriendo pasadizos, hechizando a los mismísimos Slytherins (¡Qué desfachatez!), y, por si fuera poco, sacaba notas excelentes con las que conseguía ganas más puntos que perderlos para su apestosa casa. Todos supieron que se había escapado de su control cuando en el verano de los quince años le pusieron en una silla, delante de los cabezas de familia que le explicaron con las mejores palabras que pudieron que tenía que casarse con alguna de sus primas mayores: Bellatrix, Andrómeda o Narcissa.

Supieron que todo estaba perdido cuando él se inclinó en la silla, con las manos detrás de la nuca y aclaró con voz enérgica:

"Lo siento, pero ni ganas, troncos" Esto último hizo que su madre perdiese el único tornillo que le quedaba y se volviese loca.

El chico siguió creciendo, se escapó de su casa con dieciséis años, pese a eso continuó hacia delante, volviéndose a los ojos de todos los Black un demonio, un monstruo, la persona que conseguiría terminar con su familia. La mayoría de ellos se volvieron histéricos cuando se supo que iría a Azkaban.

Pero cuando Sirius Black salió de aquél terrible lugar no había demasiados Black para que le impusieran normas; pensó que a lo mejor conseguiría ser por fin feliz, encontrar a su ahijado y poder hacer igualmente feliz al chaval, consiguiendo que se encontrase con que tenía verdadera familia. Azkaban lo había cambiado. Sin embargo algunas cosas nunca se llegan a perder, y eso pasó cuando vio por primera vez a su prima segunda, Nymphadora Tonks.

"NO te atrevas a tocarla" le avisó Andrómeda, la madre de la chica y a la vez una de sus primas ya casadas.

"Es DEMASIADO joven, no la toques" le dijo Narcisa Malfoy, otra de sus primas, la cual era únicamente la mujer de un mortífago y tampoco era tan histérica como su hermana Bellatrix.

"Sirius, déjala. ES tu PRIMA" le aconsejó Remus Lupin al ver las intenciones de su amigo. Pero, cómo no. Las normas siguieron siendo para él cosas que, después de todo, tenían que terminar rompiéndose.

"Espero que por lo menos no se muera..." le comentó Elladora, una tía de Sirius, a su marido después de unas semanas, al ver que nuevamente se había saltado las normas con Tonks.

Sin embargo, aquello era una costumbre, después de todo.

Fin-

* * *

Antes que nada feliz Navidad a todos.

_No es demasiado Tonks /Sirius pero qué queréis... no sabía qué poner, jo. Era una pareja demasiado ruara para mí:3U Además nunca me he leído un Tonks /Sirius y ni ganas de hacerlo ahora._

_En fin, espero no haberme cargado la poca buena fama que haya podido conseguir... _

_¡NECESITO más retos!_

_De:_

_Lanier-Sama_

_PD: Espero que el final os haya parecido un poco triste, lo hice queriendo eso xD._

_PD2: También espero que hayáis entendido lo que quería explicar en el fict, creo que me ha quedado demasiado anormal (juas), ahora que lo releo... -.-U_

_PD3: Por cierto, tengo un problema con gatos (a los que no les interese pueden ir dejando los reviews, graciassss) la cosa, es que yo tengo un gato grande que abandonaron por mi barrio y lo terminamos encariñando hará más o menos tres semanas, la cosa es que el martes de la semana pasada me encontré a una cría por la calle, estaba muy flaca y me la llevé corriendo pa' mi casa, yo creía que como el gato grande era mu güeno no iba ha hacer nada a la cría, pero.. jeh... una mierda xD le odia a muerte y cada vez que le ve, le bufa._

_Atención, pregunta¿Qué puedo hacer para que le acepte? La cría se muere de ganas de estar a su lado y se intenta acercar todo lo posible, ambas son hembras. Es que yo en mi vida he tenido gatos, y claro... estoy algo perdida. -- Uf..._


	4. Gemelos

**Dedicado a Hermione Amamie: **Me gusta tu mote o-o Amamie... amamie... ¿de dónde lo has sacado? Parece francés. Bueno, a lo que iba :3. Esto no me ha quedado gracioso ..U parece una telenovela amorfa, peeero... ¡Yo lo he intentado! Y vaya... xDDD yo antes creía que para mí sería imposible un cuadrado pero esto ya es un pentágono... y lo más raro es que no me sentí tan rara haciéndolo como me pasó con el cap dos.

¡Tan sólo espero que te guste!

* * *

**Desafíos**

_Gemelos¿Y tú¿Serías capaz de confiar en alguien así? HP,SB,RL,DM /HG _

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Gemelos**

La vida de Remus Lupin parecía sonreír felizmente, su día a día casi era como un anuncio de compresas: Se sentía vivo, lleno, alegre, lo veía todo de colorines bonitos y por encima de todo, tenía a alguien a su lado en el que confiaría hasta su propia vida:

Hermione Jane Granger.

El mundo mágico no estuvo de acuerdo cuando ambos decidieron casarse¿Un licántropo¿Que encima de aquello había sido profesor, y se casaba con una de sus antiguas alumnas, que podía haber sido perfectamente su hija? Sin embargo, Remus estaba completamente seguro de que esas personas que decían tales cosas no les conocían ni a él ni a ella. Él era un licántropo, sí, pero odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma serlo, y además había terminado por aprender a hacer la poción Mata-Lobos para así no herir a nadie, y más ahora que Hermione estaba embarazada de gemelos.

Por otra parte, era verdad que se llevaban mucho tiempo, pero quien hubiese tenido aunque fuese sólo una conversación con ella se habría dado cuenta de que Hermione era una mujer de veinte años inteligente, enérgica, honesta y por encima de todo madura. ¡A veces parecía más adulta que mujeres mayores que Remus! Realmente era su diosa...

Llevaban unos tres años casados, y se sentía tan enamorado como el primer día; gracias al apoyo de ella había conseguido un trabajo como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras nuevamente en Hogwarts (después de todo era para lo que había estudiado) ya que Severus Snape murió dos años antes en la última guerra que hubo, pues finalmente se dio cuenta de que su deber era unirse a las líneas del bien (Todo muy dramático y extraño, aunque Remus todavía no estaba muy seguro de si Severus lo que realmente quería era conseguir información de ellos para dársela al Señor Tenebroso y murió sin quererlo) aunque se sentía mal consigo mismo, ya que Snape seguramente estaría muy feliz por haber conseguido el puesto que ansiaba durante años y morirse al segundo año de conseguirlo, Lupin no podía evitar estar contento por tener un trabajo tan bueno. El volvía a su casa los fines de semana y Hermione trabajaba en Hogsmeade, por lo tanto, según él, creía su matrimonio iba bien. Incluso Sirius y Hermione se habían terminado por hacer _muy_ buenos amigos. (Según yo misma algo sospechoso, pero bueno... se ve que el lobito no es nada celoso ni mal pensado...)

"Ya estoy en casa" Dijo Lupin volviendo de su trabajo un viernes por la noche en el octavo mes de embarazo de su esposa.

"¡Hola!" Apareció una Hermione feliz masticando algo, con ciertas dificultades para caminar. Le saludó con un cremoso beso.

"Ya estás otra vez comiendo tarta..." susurró Lupin divertido por lo golosa que podía llegar a ser Hermione, ella le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

"Hombre, por una vez que puedo echarle la culpa a otras personas de mis antojos..." le respondió guiñando un ojo felizmente "Ah, ha venido Harry, está en la salita. Él es el que ha traído la tarta, como no pudo ir a mi cumpleaños..." Remus asintió sin despegar la sonrisa de sus labios.

"¡Hola, Harry!" Le dijo el licántropo cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta, el moreno estaba sentado en un sillón con cierto aire de despiste, tardó una milésima de segundo en enfocar los ojos en su antiguo profesor.

"Buenas, Lupin" Contestó levantándose para ir a estrecharle la mano. "Vaya, tienes muy buen aspecto" Y de hecho era verdad, casi parecía otra persona, como ya tenía trabajo sus túnicas eran todas nuevas o como mínimo aceptables, el cansancio había disminuido considerablemente en su rostro, las profundas ojeras sólo aparecían dos veces al mes (cuanto tocaba su transformación) y las arrugas que antaño parecían surcar su rostro casi eran invisibles, sin duda alguna no aparentaba su edad.

"Tú también, se nota que los aurores tenéis que entrenaros correctamente, Vaya. Ya tendrás novia ¿no?" Un silencio incómodo surcó la sala, pero Lupin no se dio cuenta de ello.

"Ah, no" dijo, después de un momento Harry, con voz evasiva "A decir verdad no. Ya sabes, la juventud..."

"¿Quieres un trozo de pastel?" Preguntó Hermione a Lupin sonriendo nerviosamente. Remus aceptó gustoso, aunque empezando a darse cuenta de que estaba pasando algo raro ...Quizás...

Ambos hombres se sentaron en el sofá. Cuando Hermione se fue a cortar un trozo del dulce, servirlo en un plato y ya de paso hacer té, Remus se inclinó para hablar con Harry en un murmullo.

"¿Estabais hablando de Ron?" Harry le miró inquisitivamente "Es que el ambiente parece algo enrarecido. Y... teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó..." El moreno apartó la mirada. "Lo siento" añadió rápidamente el hombre mayor. Harry suspiró.

"No lo sientas, Lupin. Muchas veces me digo que fue por mi culpa que él muriese... De hecho, tengo la culpa de muchas muertes"

"También tienes _la culpa_ de que mucha gente viva, Harry" le alentó su antiguo profesor con una sonrisa paternal al ver que el brillo había desaparecido de los ojos verdes del muchacho.

"Hermione todavía sigue evitando el tema de Ron" Aclaró Harry, como excusándose para darle a entender que realmente no estaban hablando de aquello "Estábamos hablando de un tema delicado... eso es todo" Cuando Hermione entró cargada a más no poder Remus se levantó rápidamente para ir a ayudarla, sin embargo creyó escuchar antes de erguirse un casi inaudible. "Lo siento" que salía de los labios de Harry, el cual parecía más apesudambrado que incluso cuando hablaron de su amigo muerto. No le dio tiempo a preguntarle el por qué cuando un ensordecedor sonido inundó su cabeza, Harry se levantó rápidamente, Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada tazas rotas, el plato, té y un poco de nata de la tarta.

"¡Hermione!" Gritaron ambos hombres a la vez. Ella se intentó levantar apoyándose en una mesa, pero no lo consiguió, jadeaba entrecortadamente y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Remus poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para que se apoyase en él.

"Creo... que es la hora..." masculló la mujer.

"¿¡A-Ahora?!" Preguntó Harry asustado.

"Ahora..." la voz de Hermione de repente se había vuelto más segura, pero aquello no duró demasiado pues volvió a gimotear dolorosamente. Harry fue corriendo a llamar por teléfono pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

ERAN MAGOS.

Fue directamente a la chimenea, buscó el recipiente lleno de polvos flu y gritó:

"¡Yo voy a avisar que venís, ir dentro de cinco minutos!" Y acto seguido desapareció, Remus llevó a Hermione hasta el sofá.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?" Llegó la voz de Sirius que estaba entrando a la casa. Cuando vio a Hermione completamente roja y asfixiada silbó. "¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado?" Draco Malfoy iba detrás de él.

"¿Qué ocurre, Sirius¿Era aquí ese grito, no?" Su primo mayor pisó una de las tazas rotas sin querer. "Eh... ¿Y este desastre?" Malfoy sacó su varita para limpiar en un instante el estropicio. "Vaya, Hermione ¿Qué Demonios te ha pasado¿Te has mirado en el espejo?" Ella le gruñó como una gansa enfada.

"Según parece..." empezó Remus tragando saliva "Es... la hora..."

"¿¡QUË?!" Los dos hombres se acercaron rápidamente al sofá en el que estaba el matrimonio.

"Hala... Hermione..." Sirius sacó una libreta "Dime qué se siente"

"Asco hacia toda la raza humana" escupió entre jadeos la mujer.

"Aja... ¿Y también...?"

"Sirius..." Le cortó Draco, el hombre le miró "ERA una indirecta" Sirius se echó para tras sonriendo forzadamente. "¿Y cuando vais a ir a San Mugo?" Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

"Harry dijo que iba a avisar, que fuéramos en cinco minutos. Creo que ya han pasado... Yo me puedo transportar pero Hermione en este estado no puede..." Sirius se irguió sacando pecho.

"¡Yo la llevaré con los polvos flu!" Draco le pellizco en la espalda.

"Oye, que yo soy el padrino de uno de esos críos. QUIERO ir yo" aseguró.

"Se siente, enano..." Y acto seguido se fue con Hermione hasta la chimenea, dejando bien claro que el más rápido es el vencedor (Sin duda alguna...)

Remus se concentró para poder transportarse perfectamente, nunca había tenido algún problema pero esta situación decididamente no era normal.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido. Cuando Remus se dio cuenta estaba en una sala cerrada, con una bata y una mascarilla, al lado de un sanador que iba a sacar a sus dos hijos del vientre de su madre, aunque según parecía al ser primeriza, tan joven, delgada y además de gemelos la cosa no tenía buena pinta. No supo tampoco muy bien por qué, pero Sirius también estaba ahí voceando a grito pelao cosas como...

"¡Tú puedes, campeona¡Esa Hermione¡Dame una H, dame una E, dame una R, dame una M...!"

"Señor, si no que quiere marchar será mejor que se calle" Esa frase de una de las enfermeras bastó para que Sirius cerrase el pico, susurrando para sí mismo pícaramente:

"Como tú digas, bombón..."

Después de una hora y media interminable en la que sufrieron todos (hasta un gato que entró por la puerta sin querer) salieron las dos condenadas criaturas, Remus se acercó a su esposa tanto como pudo para ver a sus hijos.

"Jo, pues qué feos que son, parecen monos" Comento Black, Remus rió. Está claro que llenos de sangre y además recién nacidos Remus ni siquiera podía diferenciar cual se parecía a él o cual a su madre. Estuvo todo el día por el hospital, hasta que el final le dejaron volver a ver a sus hijos ahora mucho más guapos, limpios y en la incubadora. Entró con su mejor amigo en la habitación, Remus estaba muy contento, casi parecía capaz de ponerse a bailar.

Su sonrisa de felicidad se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa horrible cuando vio mejor a sus dos supuestos hijos. Sirius Black también pareció encogerse al ver a los dos críos. La primera era una niña con unos ojos grises alucinantes y un pelo plateado inconfundible, su piel era tan pálida como la leche. El segundo era un niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro. No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de quien eran de verdad esos niños. Lupin se excusó con un "Voy al baño" para salir de aquella sala, se estaba mareando. Black mientras tanto se iba poniendo de todos los colores al darse cuenta de que su amante tenía amanteS, el hombre de pelo castaño estaba tan ausente en ese instante que ni si quiera fue capaz de ver lo evidente que estaba siendo su mejor amigo. Mejor, creo yo; tampoco tengo ganas de crear una tragedia griega (que creo que ya ha sido más que suficiente la tragedia que he hecho en sí), sin embargo desde ese día Hermione no volvió a ver al licántropo.

----------------------------------------------------

La vida de Remus Lupin había _parecido_ sonreír felizmente, su día a día _casi_ fue como un anuncio de compresas: Se sintió vivo, lleno, alegre, lo llegó a ver todo de colorines bonitos ciegamente, y por encima de todo, tuvo a alguien a su lado en el que _hubiese_ confiado hasta su propia vida:

Hermione Jane Granger.

Pero, aunque desde siempre lo supo, un día se dio cuenta de que tendría que haber tenido muy claro una cosa; que nunca tendría que _haberlo_ dejado vulnerable, que había un algo que debería haber resguardado celosamente:

_Su corazón_.

Fin-

* * *

_Menudo dramón... o-o Ah, por cierto ¡Feliz 2007! Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien al lado de las personas más queridas por vosotros. Lanier suspira nerviosamente Bueno, sobre la historia... No me preguntéis cómo puede ser eso de que tenga gemelos de dos hombre totalmente diferentes nñU, voy a dejar que vuestras cabezas (algunas algo lascivas...) piensen un poco, aunque yo creo que una razón buena podría ser que un día se emborracharon y terminaron haciendo un trío xD. Y no se sabe cómo pero al final... eso... jur... no hace falta explicaciones para imaginarse lo que quiero decir... nnUUUU ¡Se formaron gemelos de dos espermas de diferentes personas! Aunque creo que ni Draco ni Harry seguirían con Hermione al darse cuenta que estaba con el otro xDDDD. Bueno. Pues, entonces a ver esto:_

_Los magos son raros._

_Hala, ahí está la explicación. Y sobre el fict:_

_Los muggles también son raros, y cuento estás aburridos son capaces de escribir cualquier tontería._

_No me gusta demasiado poner a Hermione como una zorra. Pero ¡Un reto es un reto! Aunque me ha quedado fatal y he jodido la línea que llevaba de historias graciosas :3U_

_De:_

_Lanier-Sama_

_PD: Tras estar dándoles vueltas he llegado a la conclusión de que voy a dejar que todos repitáis en ponerme retos cuanto queráis (pero tampoco os paséis demasiado, porfa nnUUU), si lo hace Derrewyn... (pero es que ella es una enchufada xD) ¿por qué no los demás? Pa' que luego se diga que soy una injusta... aish_.

**¡Ah! Aquí tenéis un adelanto del siguiente:**

**Va a ser un Remus/Hermione, su título será "Luna Llena" y el Summary: _Por primera vez en su vida tuvo algo que agradecerle RL/HG, Lemmon_. **

**O bueno, quizás cambie el Summary, aún no lo tengo escrito pero está pensado todo ñ.n ¡Espero que los fans del Hermione/Lupin lo lean! Creo que me va a quedar mazo dulce :3 (creo... xD igual cambian los planes... Fiu fiu fiu :3UUU)**

¡**_Importante! (Editado_**)

Bueno... en mi casa están pasando cosas bastante peliagudas y quizás no me dejen ir a ningún ciber durante un tiempo (es que no tengo Internet en mi casa y publico siempre desde un ciber) igual tengo suerte y me dejan, pero en el caso de que veáis que no publico no os penséis cosas malas de mí, los siguientes tres caps los tengo... el quinto medio hecho (Sólo me faltan algunas cosas del lemmon... n-nUUUUU), el sexto completo y el séptimo casi terminado, así que... ñ-ñU últimamente no he podido escribir demasiado, gomen ne.


	5. Luna llena

**Dedicado a Hermy Evans**: Espero que te guste... :3 Es mi primer lemmon (¿Soy yo, o esa frase de "Es mi primer no-sé-qué" ya la he repetido un millón de veces en este fict ¬¬U?) así que seguramente no está bien, pero la intención es la que cuenta ¿Verdad¿Verdad...? ... (¿Verdad? ..)  
**Desafíos**

_Luna Llena. Por una vez en su vida tuvo algo que agradecerle. RL/HG Lemmon_

* * *

**Capítulo quinto**

**Luna llena**

El monstruo atacó sin piedad alguna a Dandelion. La mujer cayó al suelo, por suerte sólo consiguió morder su mochila, Dandelion estaba aterrada, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin parar. Creía que todos esos _híbridos_ estaban controlados. ¿Cómo se había escapado este...? El ser aulló de rabia, con los ojos ambarinos centelleando de furia y su hocico inundado de baba.

La muchacha gritó, intentando escurrirse hacia tras, estaba tan asustada que hasta se había olvidado que era una bruja y llevaba una varita, sin embargo, cuando el licántropo la acorraló contra una pared, y ya no tenía nada que le pudiese servir de protección para la mordedura, un chorro de energía roja brotó de algo que había detrás de su acosador dándole de lleno en la espalda. Dandelion perdió el conocimiento por el nivel del susto ya pasado, no antes de ver a una muchacha con el pelo castaño y abundante que ser acercaba a ella con pasos firmes.

Hermione se agachó para asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien, con mano experta fue palpando donde había rasgaduras en la túnica, y cuando creía que podía haber una posible herida acercaba su varita encendida con _lumus,_ pero finalmente resultó que había tenido suerte y el hombre lobo no había podido contagiarle la lupina enfermedad, un gruñido le alertó que al licántropo se le estaba pasando el efecto del hechizo aturdidor. Le lanzó dos veces más la maldición, rezando para que esto que estaba haciendo no fuera ilegal.

"¡_Enervate_!" Susurró apuntando a la muchacha, ella, aún confusa, se irguió quedando sentada; cuando fue capaz de darse cuenta de los hechos y de que aquélla chica de pelo castaño era su salvadora, Dandelion empezó a llorar nuevamente de felicidad¡No estaba _muerta_...!

Hermione no tardó demasiado en dejar a la chica en la que decía su casa, le hizo prometer un millón de veces que si se encontraba mal de repente fuera a San Mugo, y las millones de contestaciones afirmativas que recibió iban al lado de un tembloroso _Gracias _

Cuando volvió hasta donde había dejado a la bestia desmayada se dio cuenta que nuevamente se le estaban pasando los efectos, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo; era evidente que no podía dejarlo así, era peligroso... ¿Cómo podía habérsele olvidado tomar la poción mata-lobos?

Iba a llegar tarde a Hogwarts... Granger se quedó en silencio, mirando alternativamente al licántropo (el cual hacía intentos furiosos por arrastrase por el suelo) su varita, y la mochila destrozada de aquella mujer a la que había salvado. Cuando sus pensamientos rodeaban una única solución evidente se remangó y lanzó un hechizo tranquilizador más al licántropo, le ató con otro golpe de varita desde las zarpas hasta el cuello (algunas cuerdas habían aparecido también en sus fauces) para finalmente hechizarlo y llevarlo suspendido en el aire como si una mano invisible y –notablemente- mucho más fuerte que las suyas lo mantuviera de aquella manera.

Si no había otra alternativa, lo llevaría ella misma a la casa de los gritos.

Porque, de ninguna forma podía permitir que saliese otra noticia aterradora que dejase a Remus Lupin aún más por el maldito suelo.

_¡NO podía!_

**Ooo0oo0oo0oo0oooo0oo0oo0oo0oooo0oo0oo0oo0ooO**

Remus se despertó sobresaltado, no entendía dónde estaba, y las imágenes de la noche anterior se agazapaban formando un dolor increíble en su cabeza, intentó cambiar de posición al notar que se estaba clavando un trozo de pared salida, fue sólo entonces cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies a manos, era evidente que el dolor en sus extremidades era tan horrible que no se había dado cuenta de las apretadas cuerdas por culpa de ello, su mente se puso a trabajar rápidamente ignorando la punzadas de dolor en su cabeza y cuerpo en general; echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, la sala estaba en penumbra, pero según fue capaz de ver, parecía estar en la casa de los gritos. _¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta aquí...?_ Intentó nuevamente moverse, pero entonces la manta que le tapaba se resbaló mínimamente dándole a entender que si llevaba aquello había una persona que seguramente estaría cerca ahora mismo.

Exacto. Una muchacha cerca de él, dormida en una posición que le dio a entender que seguramente había estado vigilándolo le hizo entender, que, posiblemente, habría más personas preocupadas por un híbrido como él de lo que nunca se había imaginado. Tras mirar el abundante pelo y fijarse en la túnica que llevaba puesta la insignia de "Premio anual" se dio cuenta de que aquella chica sólo podía ser Hermione Granger. Empalideció sólo de pensar que quizás le había visto desnudo.

Después de unos minutos de forcejeo las cuerdas cayeron dóciles, estaba seguro de que ella se las había puesto cuando era todavía un lobo, y era evidente que transformado era bastante más grande y robusto de lo que era ahora, todavía le dolía la cabeza y sentía arder sus ojos. Por las ranuras de las ventanas donde faltaba algún trozo de madera se podía ver claramente que estaba anocheciendo; Menos mal que ya había aguantado la noche de transformación, sin embargo estaba agotado, todo el cansancio le golpeó en la cabeza de repente cuando se puso de pie temblorosamente, sosteniendo con una mano la manta para taparse, se llevó la otra mano a los ojos, haciéndose masajes en las sienes apoyado en la pared descolchada; si no se desmayaba sería un auténtico milagro, cogió la varita que a Hermione se le había caído al dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y apuntó la manta que tapaba su desnudez, con un hechizo que brotó de su ronca y seca voz ésta se cambió por alguna de la ropa que guardaba en su armario, pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues en el instante que el hechizo se hubo completado sintió unas repentinas nauseas y todo su cuerpo se estremeció por una dolorosa fatiga que hacía que su corazón pesase. Se desplomó en el suelo respirando con dificultad, tal retumbo hizo que Hermione se despertase con un respingo, al ver a Remus tirado en el suelo se levanto de un salto para ayudarle.

"¡Profesor Lupin¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le preguntó en un susurro, mientras, con gran esfuerzo intentaba levantarle apoyándole en su hombro derecho, como toda respuesta él lanzó un gemido ratonil. Le dolía _todo_ el cuerpo... Después de unos cuantos tirones y una vez que Remus estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo porque las fuerzas le fallaban y a Hermione se le había escurrido, ésta consiguió dejarle en la cama, sentado, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

"¿No prefieres acostarte y dormir un poco?" Le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"No puedo acostarme, si lo hago me dará un ataque de dolor de cabeza, lo sé bastante bien. Y ahora mismo me va a ser imposible dormir, me preocupa que estés aquí, hoy es domingo ¿Verdad? Debes de haber faltado un día entero en Hogwarts, deben de estar preocupados por ti"

"Sí, pero... no _podía_ dejarte en Hogsmeade convertido..." Ahí de pie, delante de él, con el rostro tapado por el pelo y las manos entrelazadas parecía aquélla niña de catorce años en vez de la muchacha de dieciocho que ya era "Además, yo también pensé que faltar tanto tiempo podía poner en peligro mis notas" Poco a poco alzó la cabeza, para mirar a Lupin "Así que cuando vi que estabas bien me intenté marchar, pero... al parecer estamos... atrapados" Terminó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Vaya... Ahora me siento inservible" Dijo el hombre.

"Puedo intentar lanzarte un hechizo revitalizante, todavía no soy muy buena en eso, pero quiero estudiar para ser Sanadora, así que te aseguro que no te voy a dejar más débil de lo que estás" Remus pensó, que aunque ella estuviese estudiando para ser cualquier otra cosa, el hechizo le saldría igual de bien. Asintió con la cabeza levemente, Hermione cogió su varita, cerró los ojos y pronunció el conjuro con voz siseante. De la punta de su varita salió un chorro de luz naranja.

Era como si de repente, hubiesen apretado un botón, y al hacerlo, Remus ya no podía sentir más el dolor.

"¿Qué tal?"

" ¿'Profesor, te aseguro que no te voy a matar'...¡Hermione, Es un hechizo perfecto!" Movió un brazo de forma extraña. Hermione se sonrojó por las alabanzas "Aunque el dolor de la cabeza sigue..."

"Es normal, este hechizo sólo sirve para los músculos doloridos" Le informó Hermione con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba orgullosa de que _él_ le estuviera agradecido. "Aunque..." Dudó "¿Crees que es inteligente que te Aparezcas ahora? Si te duele la cabeza..."

"En este sitio es imposible aparecerse" Dijo suavemente Remus "Dumbledore puso un hechizo cuando yo estaba todavía en Hogwarts; Le preocupaba pensar que alguien se intentase cobijar de la lluvia o algo así y se apareciese justamente cuando yo estaba transformado. No sé si lo ha quitado ya, pero prefiero no intentarlo; También me siento confundido (Siempre me pasa después de transformarme) y posiblemente una mitad mía se iría por otro camino"

Granger no tardó en darse cuenta que la situación era un tanto embarazosa.

"Yo todavía no me sé aparecer demasiado bien. Los exámenes los hago en febrero" Estaban en Octubre.

"Bueno..." Empezó Lupin, sintiéndose un poco incómodo "¿No... hay ninguna salida?" Preguntó, mirando a la joven de refilón.

"Cuando entramos y tu estabas convertido, de repente te despertaste, te sacaste las cuerdas y me intentaste atacar, pero al final te volví a dejar inconsciente.

'Aunque... es sorprendente la rapidez de un licántropo, porque me costó darte en un espacio tan pequeño, y sin querer entre yo lanzando hechizos y tú chocando contra las paredes derrumbamos un poco las paredes de abajo... y... la salida ha quedado... tapiada..." Bajó la mirada avergonzándose "Lo siento..." Agregó después de un segundo.

"Así que por eso no te has ido a Hogwarts" Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Estoy algo asustada..." Le confió, estrujándose las manos nerviosa "Fui a Hosmeade un sábado por la tarde y ya es prácticamente lunes" Lupin hizo una significativa mueca. Al darse cuenta que incluso él, un merodeador, se había dado cuenta que no era un asunto de risa, Hermione enterró la cara en sus manos. Las ganas de llorar empezaban a hacerse presente.

Se sentía como una completa estúpida.

Lupin se acercó más a ella para pasarle un brazo por el hombro, intentando así calmarla.

"Tranquila" Susurró "Seguramente todo se podrá explicar, y, si quieres, puedo ir yo contigo. Minerva -McGonagall era la nueva directora de Hogwarts- Lo entenderá, estoy seguro"

"Muchas gracias, profesor Lupin..." Aseguró Hermione, alzando un poco la cabeza "Pero no sé si es una buena idea" Dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior "Te puedes meter en problemas"

"¿Crees que mis problemas me importan algo?" Ronroneó el hombre dulcemente "Para empezar, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa; Si hubiera encontrado a una persona para que me hiciera la poción, o me hubiese espabilado para hacerla yo mismo..." Hermione alzó una ceja.

"¿No se te dan bien las pociones?"

"Soy malísimo con ellas" Aseguró con una media sonrisa, Hermione le correspondió sinceramente con otra. A continuación, su sonrisa se convirtió en una triste, bajó los ojos al suelo, y murmuró con cautela:

"Si quieres..." Lupin se acercó aún más a ella para poder escucharla "Si quieres yo te la puedo hacer la próxima vez" Declaró, con las mejillas encendidas. Remus sonrió feliz.

"Sólo si tienes tiempo. No quiero quitarte horas de estudio"

"Si aquí estuviera Ron posiblemente diría algo parecido a: _Tranquilo, profe. Ella ya ha agotado su cuota de horas usables de toda su vida para estudiar, y desde segundo_" Contestó Hermione, agravando su voz y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Tú crees eso?"

"No, pero he leído sobre esa poción, y su elaboración sólo dura una semana. Además, en cierto sentido creo que..." Bajó de nuevo la mirada aún más sonrojada.

"¿Mh?" Insistió Lupin. Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Creo que es mucho más importante tu seguridad a leerme por doceava vez el libro de encantamientos y hechizos avanzado" Remus no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos en sorpresa.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que él seguía abrazándola por los hombros. Se separaron incómodos.

"Lo siento" Mascullaron a la vez, aunque, al escucharse, ambos desearon sin saberlo que ojalá esas palabras no fueran la verdad.

Hermione sentía que su rostro ardía, pero, después de todo, quizás no tendría otra opotunidad. ¿Verdad...?

"No" Dijo, con voz trémula después de unos segundos. Lupin la miró inquisitoriamente "No lo siento. Es verdad" Volvió a mirar a los ojos a su antiguo profesor "Tu vida es muy importante para mí" Aseguró Hermione seria "Por eso intenté traerte aquí. Tenía miedo de que cualquier otra persona te encontrase y terminases con más problemas de los que tienes habitualmente" En ese momento de la conversación no puedo evitar volver a bajar los ojos "Aunque porque eso a lo mejor yo también podría terminar con problemas, pero no pude evitarlo, porque yo... te... quiero" Susurró, sintiéndose demasiado cobarde para mirar ahora a Remus. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No sabía demasiado bien qué le había incitado a decirlo, era evidente que para Lupin ella todavía era una niña sólo. Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, disculpándose con algo parecido a "_Voy a ver si hay algún hueco para salir_" Pero entonces, como suele pasar en estos casos (Sólo en libros y demás, claro) , antes de que la joven diese más de dos pasos Remus se levantó también, y, en un intento para que no se fuera la abrazó por detrás delicada pero fuertemente; Hermione sentía el corazón del licántropo latiendo con fuerza en su espalda, ya que estaban _muy_ pegados.

"A mí también me gustas mucho" Le susurró en el oído, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Hermione no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerase. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta. El licántropo le observaba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y brillando de forma peligrosa, incluso el color parecía haber cambiado a almo más oscuro, sin embargo en ese momento a ella no le dio miedo. En los labios de Remus había una pequeña sonrisa, como si creyese que ella había dicho que lo quería sólo para ver su reacción. Sin embargo, al notar que Granger le cogía con timidez de los pómulos con ambas manos para atraer su cara a la de ella dejó que una enorme sonrisa aflorase en su rostro antes de fundir su boca con la de su alumna. Era un beso suave, simplemente el roce de un par de labios; después de unos segundos Hermione se separó unos cuantos milímetros para estar segura de que aquello no era un sueño.

Sí. Aquello no podía ser una visión, si no, las manos del licántropo en su cintura, intentando pegarla aún más a su cuerpo, como si necesitase el calor que desprendía, no parecerían tan reales. Elevó su mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos castaño miel _muy_ claros que le miraban intensamente. Dejando atrás su vergüenza volvió a besarle, fundiéndose esta vez en una caricia menos inocente, Hermione dejó que sus manos se apoyaran en la nuca de Remus, atrayéndole más aún hacia ella (Si eso era posible) para profundizar el beso, Granger se sentía mareada, perdida; no le importaba nada de lo que había a su alrededor, se había olvidado de todo lo anterior, de todos los problemas, en ese momento lo único que le parecía tener sentido era desfrutar de cada uno de los dulces y lentos movimientos de sus labios y lenguas entrelazadas.

Demasiado pronto, empezaron a notar que se quedaban sin aire, y tuvieron que separarse, aún así Hermione todavía seguía con los cerrados, degustando el momento.

Lupin la observaba con una expresión que mezclaba la diversión y la ternura. Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente, y le sonrió encantadoramente. Sintiendo como la felicidad florecía en su ser. Había sido un beso tierno, armonioso, inocente, delicado. Pero a la vez podía notar el deseo.

No pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor Remus se estaba conteniendo para no asustarla, así pues, después de estar un tiempo sonriéndose como dos corderos degollados, ella le volvió a dar una húmedo caricia con su boca en la suya, inclinando la cabeza, para profundizar más aún. Quería sentirlo, quería saber que la deseaba, quería desahogarse.

¿Desahogarse?

Él subió sus manos desde la cintura, masajeando con suavidad la espalda de su antigua alumna, llenando de escalofríos el cuerpo de Granger. Entonces Hermione se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta el último sitio más recóndito de la boca de Lupin. No sabía muy bien por qué pero ese beso le estaba llenando de un calor demasiado intenso por momentos.

De repente Remus rompió el contacto para enterrar su boca en el cuello de Hermione, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido de sorpresa y de _placer._

Por un momento se sintió desarmada, sin embargo, Hermione también quería hacer algo, así que, mientras él estaba demasiado preocupado saboreando la delicada y suave piel del cuello de la joven, ella atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja del licántropo en sus labios.

Ahora le tocaba a él sorprenderse.

Entonces volvieron a unir sus bocas y, poco a poco. Remus se sentó en la cama, con Hermione prácticamente a horcajadas encima de él.

Ambos sentían que hacía mucho calor, de hecho _demasiado_ teniendo en cuenta que en realidad hacía pocos minutos sabían que el frío había estado en esa habitación, con ellos.

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos, destilando _pasión, _y, como su sus cuerpos se hubieran entendido con únicamente eso, se sonrieron otra vez. Sabían que las palabras no hacían falta, los hechos ya hablaban por ellos. Se abrazaron nuevamente, en aquella extraña posición, sintiendo sus corazones unidos y muy, muy _alterados_.

Hermione se sacó la capa, poco a poco. Pesaba. Era inservible.

Entonces se agachó, Lupin pensaba que volvería a besarle, sin embargo, lo que se encontró era que ella le mordió pícaramente el mentón, para a continuación besar _ella_ su cuello. No pudo apagar un gemido ronco cuando sintió aquellos labios calientes en su nuez.

Y llevó ambas manos a la blusa de Hermione, sin que ella se percatase hasta que sintió las manos de su antiguo profesor allí, quemando a través de la tela. Y le miró por un momento asustada, son embargo, al notar en su mirada que él había estado esperando ese momento para preguntarle silenciosamente si le _dejaba, _sintió nuevamente una calidez embriagas sus sentidos asintió con una suave sonrisa. Y mientras ella se proponía sacarle el jersey, Lupin desabrochaba con cuidado la blusa blanca, se la retiró poco a poco; dejando ver la piel con tacto de melocotón, el hombre no pudo evitar lanzarse a su hombro derecho, para allí recorrer el cuerpo de Granger. Aunque sabía que todavía faltaba mucha ropa que quitar se sentía que no podría estar más excitado aunque se _obligase_ a hacerlo.

Hermione, aún con miles de sacudidas eléctricas en su columna vertebral a causa de la lengua de su profesor que recorría su piel desde el abdomen bajando poco a poco se quiso dar prisa en sacarle la camisa que estaba debajo del jersey.

Entonces, cuando sólo le faltaba un botón, él con un ligero movimiento la dejó a ella ahora debajo de su cuerpo, con las dos manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, intentando aguantar su propio peso y no aplastarla de esta forma.

Ella, a pesar de sentir vergüenza por que estaba segura de que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, quitó el último botón de la camisa de Remus, y sonrió complacida.

Acarició el pecho de Lupin una mano, mientras con la otra le pegaba a su cuerpo, para conseguir llegar nuevamente a su boca.

Se separaron, y los ojos de él ahora estaban posados en el sujetador blanco de Hermione, tragó en grueso, no se sentía capaz de quitárselo¿Ella le tomaría por un depravado si lo intentaba? En ese momento, Granger sonrió interiormente al ver cómo parecía incluso nervioso, y, con un movimiento rápido, se llevó las manos a la espalda donde desabrochó el cierre, ante la sorpresa del licántropo que no pudo evitar menos que sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que se veían tan claramente sus intenciones.

"Hermione, yo..." Pero ella le silenció sonriendo. Sus mejillas también estaban ruborizadas.

Entre más besos y caricias fueron sacándose la ropa restante. Pantalones, falda, zapatillas, calcetines. Todo aquello ahora mismo daba demasiado calor, no era necesario.

Lo que ellos necesitaban en ese momento era _algo_ que apagase el fuego que había surgido en el interior de los dos y se extendía con rapidez.

Remus dejó un suave camino de besos que fueron desde el rostro de su alumna, pasaron por el cuello. Se demoraron tranquilamente en donde se unía el frágil y fino cuello de su alumna. Ella no pudo evitar el nerviosismo.

Entonces, con rapidez llegó hasta sus pechos, besando, lamiendo y demás aquellos dos montículos perfectos. Esa parte del cuerpo de Hermione era bastante más madura que otras, y sobretodo mucho más sensibles.

"Remus..." Ronroneó Hermione, pidiéndole algo que aún no estaba demasiado segura de lo que era pero lo necesitaba YA.

Él acarició sus muslos con perfecta delicadeza, para acercarla más a si mismo. Y entonces, ellos dos se unieron en un solo ser. Como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle complicado, pero que, sin saber muy bien por qué, era lógico que debían encajar de forma preciosa.

**Ooo0oo0oo0oo0oooo0oo0oo0oo0oooo0oo0oo0oo0ooO**

Cuando Remus se despertó, sintió contra su espalda la desnudez de su antigua alumna, la cual le estaba abrazando dormida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse salvajemente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con ella; Delicadamente se deslizó hasta salir de la cama, buscó alguna ropa y se la puso con rapidez, temiendo que ella se despertase y le viera a la luz del día desnudo nuevamente. Tenía que arreglar las cosas como fuese... Cuando se puso su raída túnica por encima de unos pantalones rotos y una camisa marrón de no muy buena calidad se fue hasta la cama, para agacharse y con pequeñas sacudidas en la espalda desnuda de la muchacha intentar despertarla.

"Hermione..." Susurró en su oído, al ver que aquello no funcionaba "¡Hermione!" Ella abrió levemente los ojos, al ver al licántropo tan cerca de ella se formó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo también sus mejillas se ruborizaron notablemente al acordarse de lo que habían hecho.

"Hola... Remus..." dijo, pronunciando tímidamente el nombre de su antiguo profesor. Lupin no pudo evitar pensar que nunca nadie lo había dicho con tanta delicadeza.

"Hermione... ponte algo de ropa, por favor, yo mientras voy a ver si hay alguna forma de salir"

"¡C-claro!" pero ella no se atrevía a decir nada más, tenía miedo de estropearlo todo, después de todo se podría decir que se había aprovechado de la situación, Remus parecía algo confuso, y no faltaba razón. Acababa de transformarse... Se vistió con lentitud, aunque una de las mangas de su túnica estaba rota. Después espero sentada en la cama a su antiguo profesor, de repente sentía mucha vergüenza, aunque a la vez quería que esto siguiese hacia delante, ella le quería. De verdad. De verdad le quería.

"Hermione" Le llamó Remus volviendo después de unos quince minutos "No hay ninguna salida, creo que voy a tener que formar una chimenea de polvos flu, tú no sabes hacerlas ¿no? "Granger negó con la cabeza" Bueno, déjame tu varita. Bien, allá voy" Y en menos de un minuto ya habían llegado llenos de hollín a una tienda sin ningún encargado pero abierta. Salieron con paso lento, caminando juntos pero sin dirigirse la palabra, la chica estaba con la cabeza agachada, el hombre intentando prestar atención a su alrededor, como dándole a entender que el resto del mundo era mucho más interesante que ella. Hermione cada vez se sentía más deprimida, después de un suspiro Remus por fin le miró.

"Hermione" Ella levantó sus ojos hasta lo de él "Respecto a lo de anoche..." Granger podía sentir cómo su corazón parecía bombear sangre rápidamente.

"¿S-sí...?"

"Será mejor que lo olvides" Por un segundo la muchacha no recordó cómo se volvía a respirar, bajó los ojos, pestañeando muchas veces, intentando alejar de esta forma las ganas de llorar.

"Pero... yo no quiero olvidarlo..." Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que lo mejor es que lo olvides, no podríamos mantener una relación, eres mucho más joven que yo y además soy un licántropo, eso sin contar que fui tu profesor... No, Hermione. ¿Sabes la de críticas que podríamos recibir?" A Hermione no se le pasó por alto el hecho que no dijese algo parecido a que no la quería.

"¡No me importa, Remus¿Qué más da que algunas personas nos desprecien¿Nos vamos a dejar llevar por las críticas de personas que ni si quieran nos conocen?" preguntó jadeante "Seguramente al principio también le chocará a nuestros conocidos¡Pero ellos lo entenderán¡¡Las personas que nos repudiarán serán sólo los que nunca han tenido una conversación real con nosotros!!"

"Hermione..." empezó él, su rostro era triste y pálido "Soy peligroso, no sería raro que un día apareciese muerto, bien por pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix o por mi condición de licantropía. No, Hermione. Piensa que todo lo que pasó a noche posiblemente era porque nuestras hormonas estaban revolucionadas, tú por la adolescencia, y yo por mi transformación" Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido y ahora sí los ojos irritados intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

"Si es lo que deseas yo creeré ese estúpido pretexto. Pero ¿ Y tú¿Serás capaz de creerlo?" Sin contestarle él terminó Apareciéndose en cualquier otro lugar, la bruja se quedó mirando el sitio en el que había estado con la boca ligeramente abierta, como esperando que volviese. Pero eso no ocurrió, se frotó los ojos con insistencia, esperando que así no se notase tanto que había estado a punto de llorar.

Ella era una chica fuerte.

Se fue de camino a Hogwarts; todavía le faltaba inventarse una buena excusa para explicar su desaparición, aunque había faltado un sábado por la noche y un domingo entero no había nada que le excusase de faltar posiblemente a la primera clase de aquél lunes. Las calles en Hosmeade estaban desiertas, sólo había muy de vez en cuando algún que otro mago o bruja limpiando la entrada de sus casas y establecimientos, o sacando de su varita un chorro de agua para regar alguna planta de los jardines.

La vuelta al castillo nunca le había parecido más penosa.

**Oo0oo0o0oo0oooo0oo0oo0oo0oooo0oo0oo0oo0ooo**

Entró despacio, casi de puntillas, seguramente su aspecto no fuese el mejor, y no tenía ganas de contestar preguntas, siempre podía decir que se había perdido, pero el rasgón de su túnica no era para nada como el que podría haberle hecho una rama de árbol o algo así; y menos aún el tufo que llevaba a la colonia que usaba Remus. Ni si quiera convirtiéndose aquél olor dulzón le abandonada, quizás era parte suya.

En los pasillos no había nadie, pero eso no le tranquilizó; Filch y la Señora Norris casi parecían invisibles algunas veces; pasó por una esquina camino de su sala común, en su rostro sólo se podía ver la extrema tristeza que tenía, incluso el brillo parecía haberse esfumado por completo de su mirada.

"Hermione..." Granger se quedó paralizada,"Perdóname... por favor..." Susurró una voz afligida antes de que la muchacha sintiese el cálido abrazo que le arropó.

_Después de todo_, Pensó Remus en ese momento. _Para una vez que la Luna Llena me da buena suerte ¿Por qué tengo que dejarla de lado?_ Apretó con más fuerza a su antigua alumna obligándole a enterrar el rostro en su pecho, sin notar que los ojos de ellos habían vuelto a encenderse con aquella luz mágica.

Fin-

* * *

_El lemmon decididamente no es lo mío... _

_No tengo nada más que decir, siento ser tan mala escribiendo últimamente._

_De:_

_Lanier_

_Nota Aparte: Hermione es un año mayor que Harry &Ron, así que es verdad eso de que en su 7º curso tendría 18 años._

**ADELANTO :**

**En el capítulo seis vais a tener un Narcisa/Dumbledore/Umbrige titulado "_El trato_" y su Summary es: _¿Quién le mandaba no leerse nunca las letras pequeñas?._**


	6. El trato

**Dedicado a Derrewyn: **Ya van tres; espero que este te guste. No me ha costado nada escribirlo, es más, fue el primero que hice después del tercer capítulo. Pues na. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Desafíos**

_El trato¿Quién le mandaba no leerse nunca las letras pequeñas? Narcisa/ Dumbledore/Umbridge_

* * *

**Capítulo sexto**

**El trato**

Narcisa tamborileó con dos dedos en su muslo izquierdo, con una mueca entre fría y aburrida en su rostro, intentando así aparentar que no estaba absolutamente nada desesperada, porque era _imposible_ que ella estuviese así ¿No?

Era imposible que, únicamente, con mandar aquél anuncio para citas a ciegas al Diario El Profeta porque se aburría hubiese llegado a estos extremos ¿No...?

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón, con Dolores Umbridge (la cual tenía ciertos tiks nerviosos en su horrenda cara de sapo, pero pese a eso sonería de forma maníaca) a su lado y el anciano Albus Dumbledore dándoles la espalda, buscando al parecer alguno de sus absurdos objetos de viejo chalado.

¡¿Y ella cómo demonios iba a saber la otra parte del trato, si venía en una letra tan pequeña que ni con un microscopio muggle se podía ver?! Cuando saliera de este problema iba a denunciar a los del Profeta, estaba decidida.

"Perdona, Albus..." Narcisa miró a su compañera de sillón, que estaba un poco echada para adelante, creyendo que así Albus le escucharía mejor. Éste se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa afable adornando su rostro.

"¿Sí?" La mujer sapo empezó a ladear la cabeza por un tick demasiado fuerte que le estaba dando en el ojo derechero.

"¿Te gustaría servirme un vasito de licor de cerezas?" preguntó Umbridge con voz empalagosa.

"Oh, claro" Acto seguido Dumbledore siguió con lo que estuviese haciendo.

Narcisa y Dolores lo miraron expectantes, esperando que, efectivamente, le trajera el alcohol a Umbridge, o que, por lo menos, les prestase un poco de atención. Llevaban sentadas allí cerca de media hora y él ni caso. ¡Arg¿Pero qué se creía...? Después de cinco minutos Dolores parecía desesperada.

"Albus..." La voz ronca de la mujer hizo que él se volviese a dar la vuelta "¿Y el licor?" El anciano se quedó un rato pensativo antes de contestar:

"Tú me has preguntado si me gustaría servirte un poco, yo te he dicho que sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡Que me lo des!"

"Tú no me has dicho que te lo diera, sólo que si me apetecía, además" volvió a su trabajo "No tengo..." Narcisa ahogó una risilla nasal, Dolores le fulminó con la mirada. Tuvieron que esperar un poco más hasta que el director se decidiera a sentarse en un sillón que había enfrente del de ellas, no antes de dejar un libro en una mesa cercana.

"Bueno..." empezó a hablar juntando sus dedos "Sé por qué estáis aquí... según parece todos nos aburríamos ese día" Esperó por lo menos un amago de la sonrisa, recibiendo únicamente dos muecas; una de sarcasmo (por parte de Narcisa) y otra de asco (de Umbridge) "Pero, ha sido nuestra culpa. De verdad, he estado intentando buscar alguna forma de librarnos del pacto, pero no ha habido manera..." Dolores emitió una especie de gemido ratonil.

"Señor," Empezó Narcisa "Estoy segura de que habrá alguna forma de... escapar... de esta situación. Yo estoy casada y tengo un hijo, que mi marido esté en Azkaban no me da derecho a hacer... lo que esperan que hagamos" dijo, con su voz calmada, arrastrando las palabras tranquilamente.

"¡¡¡Yo no pienso hacerlo!!!" Gritó Umbridge como toda respuesta.

"Entonces buscad algo por vuestra propia cuenta, yo no puedo hacer nada más. Y, aunque no le creáis tampoco estoy para esos trotes y no me hace gracia tener que..." Narcisa le chistó.

"¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta¡Dioses, qué vergüenza...¿Qué pensará Draco...?" Dolores y Albus estuvieron de acuerdo en algo en sus pensamientos: _Se uniría_... Se dijeron a la vez sin saberlo.

La mujer rubia se levantó del sofá, nerviosa para proseguir hablando gesticulando con sus manos. "¡Para empezar todo esto es culpa del periódico!. En ninguna parte decía que se tenía que hacer un _trío_ obligatoriamente, si no se quería que el nombre de las tres personas que se hicieran socias fuera público, pero en el apartado sexo a domicilio ¡Y sin poder sacarlo de ahí en un mes!" Los otros dos se dieron cuenta que sería estúpido decirle que acababa de decirlo ella misma "Yo creía que todo eso de la tripe cita a ciegas era un juego, y que me podría escaquear al conocer a las otras dos personas si quería..."

"¿Y te crees que yo no? A mí me lo aconsejó mi psicólogo (sí, por culpa de esos estúpidos caballos tengo que ir a uno) porque según él sería bueno que conociese el amor" Le informó Dolores.

"Yo supongo que sólo me aburría... Además, tengo esa mala costumbre de leer los documentos sólo por encima, saltándome algunas cosas" Dijo Albus en su defensa, con cierta incomodidad en su rostro. "Pero, si no hay opción..."

"¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, ALBUS!" Gritó, ahora sí desquiciada, Narcisa.

"No es mi culpa, y tampoco quiero que mis alumnos se enteren de las cosas en las que ando metido..." Les alargó el libro que había estado buscando "¿Veis? Con estos hechizos igual no parecerá tan terrible..." Dijo Albus, con una voz afable. Narcisa se sentía enrojecer sólo de imaginárselo.

"Oye, pues a mí este me gusta..." exclamó Dolores apuntando con el dedo un complicado hechizo para que el hombre pudiese durar en el acto sexual el triple.

"Sí, yo lo he usado muchas veces" aseguró Dumbledore. La pobre Malfoy se quería esconder detrás de una piedra ¿Por qué...¿¡Por qué le habían tocado semejantes locos!?

"Bueno..." El anciano cerró el libro de repente, casi pillando los dedos de la mujer-sapo "Pero será mejor que nos conozcamos mejor antes de todo. Así se podría quedar como sexo entre amigos y no sería tan traumante" Narcisa estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos ¡Pusiese como se pusiese todo aquello iba a ser MUY traumante...! Ah... iba a necesitar uno de los mejores psicólogos...

"¡Me apetece un caramelo de limón!" exigió Dolores como una niña pequeña.

"Ahora mismo, toma... Ah, por cierto, Narcisa" la aludida respiraba entrecortadamente, parecía estar a punto de llorar de pura histeria "También hay hechizos para encantar los ojos y que parezcan otras personas con quien estás en _eso_"

"¿En serio?" preguntó esperanzada la mujer.

"Por supuesto..." Narcisa se sintió un poco mejor, y, bueno. Pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué tendría que transformarse en Lucius? Siempre había deseado _probar_ al tal Lupin.

"En tal caso..." las siguientes palabras se quedaron en el aire.

"Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?" Preguntó con una simpática sonrisa el viejo, ofreciéndole una bolsa llena de ellos.

Fin-

* * *

_Me he pasado, ya lo sé xD... últimamente me siento algo pervertida... nnU, bueno, ojalá que os haya gustado, pero tened en cuenta algo:_

_Era un reto, y encima muy raro, además estoy segura de que la que me lo pidió quería que fuese un poco pervertido... Aish..._

_En fin... Ciao, de:_

_Lanier-Sama_

_PD: También me podéis pedir Yuri, Slash e Incesto u-ú A mí me gusta (bueno... el Slash no demasiado) pero querría que si es Slash fuesen parejas o situaciones ruaras... ·o· (Tipo un Firenze/Harry/Dobby xD (Hombre... tampoco os paséis tanto...) Del incesto y del yuri me da iguá :3 Pero os pido que POR FAVOR intentéis pedirme cualquiera menos el George/Fred, tengo un trauma con esa pareja... Algún día contaré por qué.. n.nUU_

_PD2: Yo no me hago cargo de las posibles facturas de psicólogos a los que tendréis que ir por haber leído este reto xDD Se lo dejo todo a Derrewyn (Cómo me paso)_

**¡¡ADELANTO!!:**

**El siguiente capítulo va a ser un Blaise/Hermione titulado _"¿Boda...?_", su Summary es: _"¡Dios¡¡Realmente su cerebro necesitaba unas vacaciones!!"_**


	7. Boda

**Desafíos**

_¿Boda...¡Dios¡¡Realmente su cerebro necesitaba unas vacaciones!! BZ/HG_

* * *

**Capítulo séptimo**

**¿Boda...?**

* * *

La observaba desde las sombras, siempre desde las sombras. 

Siempre.

Porque era imposible que él se hubiese enamorado de una "Sangre Sucia" ¿Verdad? Sí, era completamente absurdo, él no estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger; Sólo sentía curiosidad por ella y la seguía disimuladamente porque intentaba que nadie se diese cuenta de aquello, por lo que pudiesen pensar.

Sin embargo, a veces le asustaba más lo que él mismo había llegado a pensar que lo que podrían decir a sus espaldas.

_No, no, no. Tranquilo, Blaise. _Sedijo.

Cerró los ojos negros con fuerza. _Sí, es sólo curiosidad. Curiosidad, quieres saber cómo es posible que una hija de muggles sea tan..._

...Perfecta...

Frunció el ceño, hoy su cabeza parecía estar en otra parte. Tragó saliva para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca, y él estaba haciendo como que buscaba un libro en unas estanterías, detrás del sitio en el que la muchacha se había sentado, cogió uno al azar.

Jamás se había fijado en ella hasta que llegaron a sexto, y al pensarlo, era simplemente increíble cómo de repente, alguien que no sabías casi que ni existía, podía convertirse en el centro de tu vida.

Los Zabinni no era una familia de mortífagos (francamente, no gustaban _pecar_ de tanta estupidez), sin embargo, tenían muy en cuenta el color de la sangre respecto a las relaciones sociales que llegaban a tener con otros magos. A Blaise sus padres nunca le habían metido a presión aquello de que debía odiar a los muggles y sangre sucias, simplemente, era una norma no escrita ignorarles ya que, para las personas como él, apenas podían contar como _humanos _(Dentro de lo humano que era un brujo, claro).

Su madre era famosa, su padre era el entrenador de un famoso equipo de Quidditch, para los magos como ellos, la magia era algo tan normal que les parecía aberrante y, en cierto sentido, ofensivo, aquello de que se acogiese como si nada a personas que la carta de Hogwarts era la primera prueba de que ese mundo existía _de verdad_. Les parecía insultante, pero no tanto como para odiarles y desear su muerte, simplemente; _no_ _existían_.

Ah, pero Blaise era hijo único. Una pequeña sonrisa soñadora se formó en sus labios. Y eso era un punto a su favor, si lo pedía, lo más seguro es que pudiese casarse con ella sin ningún problema, pese a su procedencia. Además, a su madre le gustaría saber que tendría una nuera tan inteligente.

_**¡PLAM!**_

El libro que tenía en las manos (un volumen de más o menos ochocientas páginas) se le calló al suelo, el sonido resonó en la biblioteca completamente silenciosa. Pares y pares de ojos se posaron en Blaise. Uno de ellos era castaño oscuro.

"Lo siento" Se excusó él con voz ronca; Acto seguido cogió el libro, y se marchó de la biblioteca. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. ¿Casarse con Hermione Granger...¡Su cerebro necesitaba unas vacaciones...!

Si hubiese sido un poco más observador se habría dado cuenta de que aquellos ojos castaños le siguieron en todo momento hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, y que, aunque había estado luchando contra aquello, desde que Hermione sintió su presencia detrás de ella, no había podido pasar una página del libro que tenía, pues era incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura.

Fin

* * *

_Es muy corto, ya lo sé... Iba a poner que Hermione le seguía y bueno... ya sabéis. Se decían que se querían, bla, bla, bla; Pero me parecía que así iba a quedar muy típico y lo he dejado así, para que penséis el final que más os guste. He intentado que Blaise no me quede muy OCC, creo que lo he conseguido n-n. _

_El BZ/HG me gusta, en el 6º libro (¡Sí, por fin me lo he leído) parece como si estuviese siguiendo al trío¿O no? Además, cuando estaban las cenas de Slughorn Hermione estaba sola siempre, y una de las personas que estaba allí era Blaise._

_Bueno, ciao; de:_

_Lanier-Sama_

**ADELANTO ****: El siguiente va a ser un Rowena/Salazar titulado "**_**Slytherin**_**" y su summary será "**_**Controlar los sentimientos era una de sus especialidades ...O no..."**_


	8. Slytherin

**Dedicado a Lizrien: **Uhhh... qué mala racha llevo... últimamente mis desafíos están fatal, en serio... la verdad es que yo nunca había escrito nada de los fundadores y últimamente estoy algo depre así que igual no es lo que esperabas... O sí... :3

¡Como regalo de consolación me puedes pedir otro reto xDD (¿Y se supone que **eso** es un regalo de consolación?)!

* * *

**Desafíos**

_Slytherin. Controlar los sentimientos era una de sus especialidades... O no..._

* * *

**Capítulo octavo**

**Slytherin**

"¡¡Mira esto!!" Repentinamente Salazar se llevó un golpe agudo en la cabeza.

"¡Oye! Se supone que me has dicho _Mira esto_, no _Siente esto_" Gritó enfadado frotándose la cabeza, cogió el objeto que le había lanzado su colega y lo levantó con una mueca de asco "¿Qué es esta mier..." Miró a la mujer, que cada vez parecía más enfadada "...coles...?" Rowena le lanzó una furibunda mirada.

"¡Es Mieradoch, justamente!"

"¡Eso es lo que quería decir, Mier... adoch, claro" Aseguró Salazar frunciendo también el ceño, para intentar parecer menos estúpido "Aunque... la última vez creo que no era de piedra" Aseguró golpeándolo contra la mesa que se rompió con facilidad. Rowena apretó ahora los labios intentando contar hasta diez, o cien... o Un millón...

"Es que, Salazar, querido" Empezó la mujer con un tono falsamente calmado "La última vez, Bigais no lo había petrificado"

"Vaya, menuda sorpresa" Graznó Salazar falsamente. Rowena parecía estar a punto de lanzarse a desgarrar el cuello de su compañero.

"¡Salazar, estoy completamente segura de que NO es una sorpresa porque TÚ lo has enviado a que le hiciera eso!"

"¿Yo?" Preguntó el hombre señalándose a sí mismo, Rowena le fulminó con la mirada "Por favor, Rowena, sabes que no soy tan retorcido como para utilizar a mi mascota para intentar matar a la tuya" Rowena empezó nuevamente a contar hasta diez, o cien... O quinientos millones...

"Por supuesto, Salazar, tú no eres un retorcido" Dijo irónica Ravenclaw moviendo las manos "No serías capaz de usar a cualquier otro ser vivo para conseguir lo que quisieras, qué va, que va. ¿Cómo he podido dudar de ti?" Preguntó en un tono exagerado.

"Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, cariño" Ronroneó Salazar irónico. Ella se acercó a donde estaba Salazar, cogió su águila (Que pesaba bastante pero eso le daba igual en ese momento) Le sonrió estiradamente, y antes de que él pudiera devolverle la sonrisa de forma mordaz, le dio en el hombro con su pájaro, y salió disparada chillando algo así como _'¡Anormal!'_ Salazar se frotó la parte dañada.

"¡Eres una histérica!" Gritó, intentando que no se notara que en realidad ese golpe había dolido. "Y creo que me has dislocado el hombro..." Susurró bajo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Si antes la relación de ellos dos no había sido, digamos, 'fluida' después de esto se podría decir claramente que su amistad había terminado para siempre; en los siguientes días, pese a que Rowena se comportaba de forma normal con las demás personas de Hogwarts, Salazar se dio cuenta que, misteriosamente, cuando intentaba decir algo o entrar en las conversaciones que mantuvieran Rowena, Godric y Helga, terminaba siempre fuera de ellas; No era un estúpido y sabía que Rowena podía usar las palabras exactas para que a él siempre le pasara eso, de hecho, no era la primera vez que lo hacía porque ella nunca le había aguantado, pero desde el pequeño "incidente" Con Mier...adoch la castaña estaba más borde que de costumbre.

"¿Estás segura que está bien que lo margines de esta forma?" Preguntaba más de una vez Helga, a la cual era imposible enfadar por muchas veces que Slytherin se hubiera metido con ella "Puede que lo de Mier... adoch sólo fuera un accidente de verdad"

"¿Por qué a todos os cuesta pronunciar el precioso nombre de mi águila?" Inquirió Rowena entrecerrando los ojos, Helga estaba a punto de contestar cuando le calló hablando ella "Da igual... Sobre lo de Slytherin, pues claro que estoy segura, esta no es la primera cosa que me hace, desde que somos pequeños siempre me ha molestado continuamente, y esta vez ya ha pasado la línea, Bigais podría haber matado a Mieradoch"

"¡ES un basilisco, Rowena! Y además todavía es pequeño, quizás no sepa controlar su poder" Argumentó la rubia Hufflepuff.

"No haberse comprado un basilisco" Helga le miró con los ojos negros muy abiertos.

"¡Rowena, eso es cruel!" Aseguró "¿Acaso yo me quejé cuando tu águila intentó despellejar a mi tejón y te empecé a odiar diciendo 'No habértelo comprado'?" Esto dejó sin palabras a Rowena, quien abrió la boca sin ser capaz de decir nada. Entonces bajó la mirada, la subió otra vez y carraspeó secamente.

"Sí, bueno. Pero esto no... no es lo primero que me hace, y no creo que sea lo último" Helga simplemente hizo rodar los ojos.

**Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo**

"Hey, Row'. Ya está" Dijo como saludo Godric cuando se la encontró un día en los pasillos, Rowena sonrió dulcemente

"¿Ya está bien mi aguilita?" Preguntó con las manos entrelazadas.

"No, que mi león ya es padre"

"¿Por qué últimamente tengo la sensación de que todos me restriegan por la cara a sus mascotas?" Susurró para sí misma la mujer.

"¿Eh?"

"No, nada, nada. Pero una cosa, Godric, no dejes que las crías anden sueltas por Hogwarts" Le comentó preocupada "Cuando Lionel era pequeño casi destripó a Peeves Tryan"

"Normal ¿A quién se le ocurre intentar montarse en Lio a modo de caballo?" Recordó Godric con una risa.

"Pero... ¿Y las mandrágoras?" Preguntó la castaña, volviendo al tema que le interesaba.

"Helga me ha dicho que últimamente se están montando botellonas clandestinas, así que igual dentro de poco podremos usarlas" Aseguró Godric. Rowena suspiró de felicidad. "Aunque una cosa, Row' ¿No crees que te estás pasando con Salazar? Deberías..."

"No" Le cortó secamente Rowena. "Ya me tiene harta" Aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues para que lo sepas, él está muy consternado" Informó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja, y antes de que ella pudiese replicar se fue de camino a Dios sabía donde.

"¡¡No me importa!!" Gritó ella cerrando los ojos poco antes de que Gryffindor doblase en una esquina y desapareciera "¿No...?" Se preguntó en voz baja.

Si no le importaba ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa cuando alguien sacaba el tema de Salazar? Mirándolo bien podría ser que él no hubiera hecho nada para que su águila casi muriese. Mirándolo bien _podría_ ser que había sido _un poco_ injusta.

Mirándolo bien, desde que se había peleado con Slytherin se sentía enfadada con el mundo entero y, por encima de todo muy, _muy_ tonta.

Extremadamente estúpida.

**Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo**

"¡Profesora Ravenclaw!" Le llamó un alumno por los pasillos.

"¿Sí¿Qué quieres?" Inquirió suavemente ella cuando el muchacho llegó hasta su lado.

"Me estaba preguntando si es verdad que se ha peleado con el prof. Slytherin" Rowena alzó las cejas.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" El alumno se sonrojó un poco.

"Es que... En Slytherin se comenta que su jefe de casa está hecho polvo por culpa de una pelea que tuvieron ustedes... Y bueno, si ha sido una riña romántica yo no me querría meter, pero creo que hacen muy buena pareja y lo mejor es arreglar las cosas pronto, profesora" A Rowena se le descolgó la mandíbula.

"¿Q...quée?" Consiguió articular después de unos segundos interminables en los que su alumno únicamente se limitó a mirarla con unos ojos que decían claramente '¡Yo os apoyo en todo!' Y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Perdona, Rouel, pero estás muy confundido, verás... Yo NO me he enfadado con el profesor Slytherin por ESO, es más, yo..."

"Profesora, no hace fatal que disimule, todos sabemos que están juntos, y si no es así es sólo porque usted no lo desea ya que el profeso..."

"¡Espera un momento¿Pero qué me estás contando?"

"Eso mismo, que el profesor Slytherin es bastante evidente que le quie..." Rowena le hizo callar con una mano.

"¡Por todos los Dioses, no lo digas!" Se empezó a masajear las sienes con una mueca de hastío. Rouel seguía ahí, con sus ojillos verdes fijos en su profesora, pensando posiblemente que ésta se estaba volviendo loca. "Mira, eso no es más que vuestra imaginación, es imposible que Slytherin tenga ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí" Explicó intentando serenarse. Rouel se quedó callado _Por fin lo ha entendido_, se dijo Rowena.

"¿Por qué?" Rowena bufó.

"¡Simplemente porque es imposible! No es de esa clase de personas que se enamoren, es un retorcido, maleducado, cínico y creído. ¿No son esas suficientes razones?" Explotó la castaña. Rouel le miró decepcionado.

"Vaya... y yo que creía que la casa de Ravenclaw era la de los inteligentes"

"¿Qué?" Susurró la profesora. El chico la miró a los ojos directamente.

"Si la jefa de la casa tiene esa clase de prejuicios entonces me parece que no es posible que sea la casa de los inteligentes ni mucho menos" Rowena abrió la boca para empezar a gritarle pero el chico se marchó, al perecer, enfadado por algo.

**Oo0o0oo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oo0oo0o0oo**

Rowena estaba en su despacho, leyendo para intentar sacarse de la mente las conclusiones a las que había llegado según lo que le habían insinuado sus compañeros esas últimas semanas y Rouel había afirmado.

Releyó la última línea. Por culpa de sus pensamientos le estaba costando evadirse con la lectura, y eso era muy raro en ella. Sin proponérselo, una parte de su cerebro que estaba empezando a odiar volvió a preguntarse¿De verdad Salazar me quiere?. Y tras eso cerró el libro histérica y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de allí ¡No, era imposible¡¡Slytherin no podía estar enamorado de ella!!

"Rowena" Dijo la voz dulce de Helga antes de entrar en su despacho haciendo que la castaña levantara la vista intentando hacer como si no le pasara nada.

"Row', ya están las mandrágoras" Exclamó Godric, que iba detrás de la rubia.

"¡Oh! Por fin... Voy a coger unas cuantas para empezar a hacer ya la poción" Arregló levantándose con rapidez, pensando que así por lo menos tendría algo que hacer que alejaría de sus pensamientos al Slytherin y sus (Ya, claro) sentimientos. Además de que por fin podría devolver al mundo de los vivos (Es un dicho) a Mieradoch "Gracias por avisarme, chicos" Ellos se lanzaron unas significativa mirada.

"De nada, Rowena" Contestó Hufflepuff sonriendo tiernamente.

Ya estaba terminando el curso, y por los pasillos de Hogwarts se podía respirar el ambiente de felicidad embriagadora de todos los alumnos, y la excitación de las vacaciones que se aproximaban, además de las ganas de saber los resultados de los exámenes finales que ya estaban hechos sin poder dar vuelta atrás. A Rowena este ambiente siempre se le subía a la cabeza y estaba feliz y más agradable, pero por culpa de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas no conseguía estar con el mismo humor de todos los años. Lo que más le daba miedo era justamente que el curso se terminara ya que en esos meses de vacaciones ellos, los cuatro fundadores, normalmente se iban de vacaciones con los profesores que se quisieran apuntas; que viniera tal o cual profesor variaba cada año pero siempre iban los cuatro juntos. Siempre. Y ella no podía evitar mortalizarse al pensar que tendría que estar con Salazar en cualquiera que fuera el sitio al que irían.

Desde que Rouel había _casi_ dicho que todos sabían que él estaba enamorado de ella, Ravenclaw había estado evitando quedarse en la misma habitación que él más de lo necesario, estaba huyendo de sus problemas, algo raro en ella, y sabía que estaba siendo tonta e infantil. Y al saberlo se sentía aún más idiota.

Vale, la valentía no era uno de sus fuertes, pero sí la sangre fría y mantener la cabeza en su sitio en situaciones límite¿Y sólo por esto se ponía tonta y escapaba como una niña asustada?

Era penosa...

Llegó a los invernaderos más rápido que otras veces, y suspirando con nerviosismo entró, intentando borrar todo aquello de su mente para obligarse a sí misma a pensar únicamente en que su mascota volvería a la vida.

"¡Hey!" Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para ella a sus espaldas, Rowena intentó re-componer su rostro, que se había convertido en una mueca de horror antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a Slytherins. Conclusión: Mueca de miedo, asco, circunstancias, y una sonrisa estirada.

"Hola, Salazar. No te había visto" Dijo, y era verdad, porque sino se habría ido por otro camino ¿De dónde mierda había salido él, por cierto? El hombre cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues muy mal, en realidad, parece como si te hubieras quedado ciega últimamente ya que no me ves, ni me escuchas cuando te llamo por los pasillos. Ya sé que casi te mata tu mascota mi mascota pero tampoco es para tanto" Dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada. Rowena frunció el ceño.

"¡Tú no tienes derecho a quejarte!" Le chistó con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

"Ah, venga, Ravenclaw, tampoco es para tanto, además, ya podrás revivir a tu águila ¿No?"

"¡Sí, claro!" Bufó Rowena "Siempre y cuando me dé prisa en hacer la maldita poción. Maldita sea..." Masculló entre dientes. Ante esa mención Slytherin sonrió misteriosamente "¿Y tú por qué te ríes?" Él contestó únicamente ensanchando aún más aquélla sonrisa "¡Eres imposible! Mejor cojo lo que necesito y me marcho" Comentó aburrida, sin entender demasiado bien por qué de repente estaba enfadada y nerviosa a la vez. Quizás estaba enfadada porque estaba nerviosa sin saber la causa de ello, quién sabe.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso Slytherin le hacía cogido del hombro. Rowena miró hacía él de una forma tan rápida que sintió crujir su cuello.

"¿¡Qué demonios haces¡Suéltame!" Gritó.

"Rowena, no sé si te estás haciendo la tonta o qué pero sabes perfectamente que con mis amigos yo no podría ser tan ruin" Indicó, mirándola intensamente a los ojos "Yo mismo te he preparado la poción para des-petrificar a Mier... adoch" Rowena de repente se sintió tan a gusto que se le olvidó regañarle por haber pronunciado el nombre de su águila así.

Súbitamente carraspeó, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvia.

"Sí, bueno. Es lo menos que podrías hacer, Slytherin" Dijo, cortando el contacto de sus ojos. Salazar bufó.

"Rowena, perdóname, anda" Murmuró él, como si le costara decirlo "¿Qué otra cosa tendría que hacer?" Preguntó, poniendo cara de inocente. Rowena sonrió al verle así de arrepentido ¿Por qué no lo estaría más a menudo?

"¿Tirarte desde la torra de astronomía?" Señaló antes de sonreírle para que supiera que era una broma, él le correspondió la sonrisa "¡Claro que te perdono, hombre!" Murmuró antes de darle un pequeño abrazo mientras el Slytherin pensaba que después de todo no había sido tan difícil manipular a Godric, Helga, y algunos de sus alumnos para que le fueran allanando el camino.

_¡Si es que él era el mejor en eso de controlar los sentimientos ajenos!_

Desde una ventana Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, y algunos alumnos sonreían enternecidos al ver la escena de la parejita. ¡A ver si se liaban de una vez! Había sido agotador que entraran un poco en razón.

_...O no..._

**Fin-**

* * *

_Sí, ya sé que es un asco, pero yo no sé casi nada de los Fundadores, no tengo imaginación para escribir sobre ellos y no sabía qué Mier... adoch poner (xDDD)_

_En fin, bye bye; de:_

_Lanier_

_PD: "Bigais" es la pronunciación de "Big eyes", para quien no se haya fijado._

_PD2: He subido un bonus que es un Ron/Harry :3_


	9. Siempre igual

**Dedicado a Lanier:** Sí, a mí misma. Me lo merezco ¿O no? (Mejor no me contestéis, todavía no quiero bajar de mi nube xDDD)

¡Lani-Lani, nena¡Te quiero un montón¡Sigue así¡¡No cambies nunca !! (Acabo de perder el último tornillo que me quedaba xDD)

**

* * *

**

_Siempre igual: Estoy harto de sentirme solo así que, por favor. Acompáñame para siempre... Harry/Ron. Bonus._

* * *

**Capítulo noveno**

**Siempre igual**

Tras tanto tiempo separados por culpa de mi trabajo anoche por fin volví a Londres gracias a un partido y hablamos sobre todo lo que nos tendríamos que haber dicho durante todos esos meses sin contacto.

No te puedo mentir y decirte que no me importa irme mañana, y, aunque lo creas no será por las ojeras que tendré al estar la noche en vela; será porque tú te quedarás atrás. Haga lo que haga, por mucho que me guste el Quidditch, no me hago a la idea de que tengamos que vernos tan poco. Y, aunque intentas que no lo parezca, aunque intentas aparentar estar contento, estoy seguro de que a ti también te duele pues pareces realmente _cansado._

Debo de estar volviéndome loco porque al mirarte después de ese tiempo separados me siento realmente nervioso y aprecio cómo enrojezco sin querer.

Lo malo es que no es la primera vez que me pasa desde que está esta situación.

Esta noche simplemente compartimos unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla mientras tú me miras con aquellos ojos esperando que termine por contarte todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza pelirroja, y poco a poco te fui explicando –Sacando algunos detalles sin importancia (Corrección: Sin detalles _con_ importancia pero quiero que tú no sepas. _Todavía_)- que me sentía vacío, que estaba harto, y creía que no podría durar mucho más. No sé si fue mi imaginación pero cuando te miré al decir eso parecías aliviado al escucharme, para después disfrazar el rostro por uno intranquilo diciéndome que era mejor que arreglase mis problemas si no quería terminar perdiendo la confianza otra vez en mí mismo.

También te dije que cambiaría mi carrera por una más simple sólo para no viajar de aquí para allá.

"Pero Ron, al principio te gustaba viajar, por eso te esforzaste en entrenar y mejorar día a día" Susurras sin mirarme, haciendo que, no sé muy bien por qué, me sienta fatal, pese a que se podría decir que esta noche es bastante agradable.

"Me gustaba porque no había viajado antes" Respondo haciendo girar la botella de cerveza "Pero ahora que he llegado hasta aquí me he dado cuenta que el dinero, la fama, o los aplausos no es todo lo que vale" Y te miré directamente a los ojos " Lo importante son los amigos"

Y pese a que yo creía que eso te haría sonreír haciendo brillar tus ojos de forma angelical hiciste una especie de mueca rara.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Te pregunto, con preocupación y sorpresa a la vez "Has puesto peor cara que el Fary chupando limones."

"Sólo me preguntaba si de verdad me sigues considerando tu amigo ya que en los últimos cinco años sólo nos hemos visto tres veces" Objetas, llevándote la cerveza a los labios, me quedo mirando cómo tu cuello hace el movimiento de tragar "Contando esta, claro" Terminas mirándome serio.

"No es mi culpa" Replico, sintiendo cómo mis orejas se ponen coloradas, tú haces rodar los ojos, dando a entender que es una excusa muy usada.

"¿Y qué tal te va con Rachel?" Me preguntas cambiando de tema, apoyando tu cabeza en los brazos, recostándote de esta forma en la mesa. Me gustaría decirte que en realidad Rachel nunca ha sido mi novia, sólo una amiga que me debía algo y le pedí que fingiésemos para que los medios de comunicación estuvieran tranquilos, aunque en el fondo –Intento hacerme creer que muy, _muy_ en el fondo- lo hacía para saber qué harías tú al enterarte. Pero no te lo digo porque quedaría como un tonto.

Me pongo nervioso a posta, e invento un par de hazañas con ella que consiguen que te rías levemente.

En realidad sé que tu has venido esta noche porque Hermione te ha obligado. Os invité a los dos dándoos entradas de primera clase pero ella tenía una cena muy importante, y por primera vez no es de negocios por ser la renombrada sanadora Granger, si no que se nos casa y tiene que conocer a los parientes de él ¿Quién lo iba a decir...? Y pensar que cuando éramos pequeños estábamos convencidos los tres de que yo y ella terminaríamos casados y con un montón de pelirrojos de aquí para allá; y sin embargo... Miro tu rostro agotado para apartar rápidamente los ojos.

...Y sin embargo...

Contemplo detenidamente el reloj en tu muñeca, dándome cuenta que entre una cosa y otra ya se nos ha hecho casi de día; son las seis de la mañana, y eso que empezamos a hablar cerca de las doce y media de la noche. Cómo para el tiempo cuando estás hablando con alguien importante para ti ¿No?

Te das cuenta que estaba mirando tu reloj y lo miras tú también, abriendo tus ojos verdes al máximo.

"Dioses, qué tarde es..." Murmuras frunciendo el ceño "¿Tú no tienes que irte dentro de un par de horas? Me habías dicho que tenías que ir a Japón para unas cuantas entrevistas" Me recuerdas, haciendo que baje de las nubes.

"Mhh..." Suspiro ahogadamente "La verdad es que aunque hemos estado toda la noche hablando no hemos recuperado todas las conversaciones que teníamos pendientes" Digo, como pensando en voz alta, tú me miras sin comprender nada. "Como siempre, al final voy a tener yo que parecer el que no tiene tacto y no piensa demasiado las cosas ¿Verdad?" Te pregunto, y tú abres la boca para replicar algo y veo como –Lo estaba esperando ansiosamente – Te sonrojas. "¿Quieres venir conmigo a partir de ahora? Mi manager dice que ya no me guanta" Aclaro, y tú sonríes avergonzado, como disculpándote de haber pensando algo –Quizás- pervertido.

"¿Y se supone que esa pregunta es sin tacto y sin pensar las cosas?" Preguntas, medio riendo "Entonces vas mejorando, Ron"

"En realidad no me refería a la pregunta cuando dije eso" De súbito te pones serio y te vuelves a ruborizar levemente, supongo que es raro verme tan serio "Pero necesito que me des una respuesta a eso"

"¿Por?" Dices, ladeando la cabeza.

"Porque si no me respondes no sé si me estará permitido hacer lo que pienso hacer" Te piensas por un momento mis palabras, valorándolas.

"Venga, va. Deja de estar tan serio y haz lo que quieres de una vez, me estás asustando" Suspiro otra vez mirando hacia otro lado. "¿No lo vas a hacer?"

"Bueno, tú antes me has dicho que para estar más centrado tengo que resolver mis problemas. Y eso me ha llevado a pensar que es un buen consejo y por eso podrías ser mi manager" Replico, finalmente. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver cómo pareces algo desilusionado. "Y además de eso, también me ha llevado a otra conclusión, pero si no me respondes no sé si me perdonarás que lo haga" Digo, ya que según lo que me contestes sabré si te importo o no, aún después de haber sido tan estúpido como para dejar que pasara y pasara el tiempo haciendo que nuestra amistad se quebrase poco a poco quizás para siempre.

"Ah, vamos. Deja a los monos eso de irse por las ramas" Mascullas. Viendo que posiblemente terminarás enfadándote me levanto de la silla y voy hasta donde estás tú sentado. Levantas la cabeza para mirarme desafiante

"Bueno, tú lo has querido. Yo sólo te digo una cosa que me puede disculpar un poco" Reclamo, asientes con la cabeza haciendo rodar los ojos otra vez, casi puedo leer escrito en ellos '_Ron, deja de hacerte el interesante_' Te cojo de los hombros y me agacho, para dejar mi boca a la altura de tu oreja "Si quiero resolver mis problemas tengo que empezar por hacer esto, Harry" Digo, antes de inclinarme para besarte.

Fin-

* * *

_¡Hola! Este ha sido un pequeño bonus dedicado a mí misma :3_

_Quería decir dos cosas, la primera es que esta historia está inspirada en la canción __**Siempre Igual**__ de los __**Celtas Cortos**__ en su disco __**Nos vemos en los bares.**__ Es realmente preciosa, y os la recomiendo (Bajárosla, vaaaaaamos). Aunque no tiene mucho que ver con el fict pero estaba escuchándola cuando me vino _esto_ a la cabeza. Eso sí, en la canción no hay __**nada**__ de yaoi y ni siquiera va de amor xD._

_La otra cosa es que me gustaría que dejarais en paz a la pobre Hermione en retos donde la pareja es Hermione/Muchos, en serio, creo que mis neuronas no dan para más (Se van a terminar poniendo en huelga y eso no es bueno para mí...), y si pedís eso que por lo menos sea yuri aunque me da igual que no me lo pidáis, ya que posiblemente termine subiendo algún día uno yo._

_Hum, se me acaba de ocurrir algo igual os inspira para darme parejas más raras o situaciones realmente imposibles (Hay muchas personas que me las han dado pero yo quiero más y más y MÁS ¡¡bwa-hahahahahaaaa!!) Bien, quien me de el reto más raro de todos a partir de ahora se va a llevar un regalo, en serio. Todavía tengo que pensar el regalo así que no os deis mucha prisa xD _

_Bueno ¡Hasta la próxima! De:_

_Lanier_

_PD: Ya el cap 9... qué mayooooor o-o_


End file.
